rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Larion Ebonfinger
Larion Ebonfinger was a Human Farmer under the banner of the Alliance. Now, he is known as Larion Blightfinger, a Death Knight. History When Larion Ebonfinger was killed in a raid on his farm by Forsaken, he was taken to deathknell's graves and was buried for a time, before being raised again by a Val'kyr. He, clearly disappointed and filled with anger, disagreed to join the Forsaken, but had a convincing offer. He was able to avenge his fallen friends by joining the ranks of the Deathguards, and thus went towards Undercity. The Chapel, where he was taught about the legacy of undead and Forsaken and recieved his weapon. He has changed his name to "Larion Blightfinger" after the session with the Shadow Priest. He then continued on with fighting the mindless ones. After killing a few undead, he made his way to Brill. He rented a steed with a few spare coins he had, and rode to The Capital. He was confused at first on what happened to the once shining town of Lordaeron, but he finally got over it. Larion entered the canals and looked for the War Quarter. Training and Duty After finally being able to find it, he rushed towards the dummies and trained. He recieved orders by the Dreadguards, and continued training for a few more months. Over time, he met his future companions, Frayon, Varona and Lexara. After a few more months of training, He was ready for duty and got his armorments. He was supposed to train more, which happened. Over the course of about three years, he started to gain respect over his new friends, and ranked up into another rank. He was then ordered to go with his squad towards the cursed lands of Nortrhend, where he was attacked after setting foot into the lands of Icecrown. A pack of undead, A geist, two ghouls, Two skeletals and an abomination, had been spotting the squad, easily stomping towards the forsaken and engaging combat. Larion struck his blade up and cut the two ghouls down, while Varona smashed down the skeletal with Lexara. The geist was killed by Frayon. The abomination roared, and stoped towards the group. It slashed it's chain sideways, killing his companions. Larion crawled back quickly, knowing he will die. He crawled back, and the abomination stomped forward, rasing it's giant chain and smashing it down towards the Forsaken. He was sent towards the Plaguelands over undead-gryphon transport, and was plumped down in the resurrection quarter by a necromancer. She raised him with the help of the Lich King's power and Razuvious motivating her. He was raised with the new saronite clothing wrapping him, serving a new and higher power. "You will all serve me in Undeath." After Larion was raised and now in the Lich King's grip, his memory was like erased. He blinked a few times, before muttering out an echoing tone. "What is your bidding, my Master?" He was recieving the orders of killing scarlet peasants as always, but should first visit Instructor Razuvious to make a runeblade. After he was here, he questioned Razuvious on how to make one. He returned with his new runeblade, emblazoned with runes to take and consume souls for power. He was quickly told to return to the Scarlet plains and kill the peasants and soldiers. They died off quickly, and were raised as ghouls for use.The ghouls died from the lack of power Larion had, but left behind strange dust. Larion used the opportunity to bag in the corpsedust. He put the corpsedust into a bag found by a corpse of the Farmer. Freedom from the Voice After he had done his tasks as the Lich King ordered, and returned to the Necropolis, he was astonished as he had to go down again. As he did, a gigantic platform with the Lich King atop was built. A champion was seen to accept a horn, Summoning a frostwyrm and destroying the scarlet ballistae, leaving behind a trail of Destruction. After returning, he was ordered to go to the outpost of Darion Mograine, and then attacked Light's Hope Chapel with him and a squad of Death Knights, and an army of undead monsters. The battle was long, and didn't have any great event turnings. He was surprised, as a sudden voice entered his mind. "Relieve yourself from the grip!" He was struck to the ground. His mind rearranged, he remembered he was a human before. Tirion Fordring blasted all of the Death Knights away and pulled his comrades towards the chapel. A long conversation, before The Lich King teleported towards the Paladin and Death Knight. Darion was struck away, and Tirion was left open. Darion threw the Ashbringer to Him, purifying it and leaping at the Lich King, fatally wounding him. He spoke his last words, before disappearing. The Alliance, or the Horde? After he was sent back to the Ebon Hold, he was asked by A Death Knight Captain what he was in life. He thought for a bit, before speaking out with his cursed voice: "I was... human in life." The Captain was quite a bit suspicious of the man, but nonetheless let him choose being a human in life. He was sent to the town of Stormwind, whereas everybody believed he was human due to him being a Death Knight in the first place. He chose to never return to the cursed Horde. As he entered Stormwind city, his eyes witnessed the former glory of the Alliance, before stomping towards An Alliance Emissary on his steed. He gave him the letter and was easily accepted into the Alliance with suspicion. Category:Back story Category:Death Knight Category:Undead Category:Ebon Blade